Food and beverage
The following is a list of food and beverage shown in the series, as well as cooks, bakers, and other food and beverage servers and providers.__TOC__ Foods and beverages by kind The characters in the show eat foods raw on occasion, but ponies and other civilized creatures are depicted as having advanced cuisine, preparing sandwiches, stews, pies, cakes, confections, and other dishes. Ponies are not shown eating meat, but in addition to plants they eat animal products like eggs and milk. They are shown tending to fields, gardens, vegetable patches, and flower patches. Apples are shown very often and are shown to be part of popular foods and beverages in Ponyville, such as cider. Other plants consumed by ponies are oranges, wheat, hay, oats, corn, and various flowers. There are carnivorous and omnivorous animals in the show, like weasels and mythological creatures. The hydra, for instance, is seen trying to hunt the ponies for food. Minerals are consumed by various creatures. Fluttershy feeds fish to a couple of ferrets and feeds birds with worms in Dragonshy. Owls such as Owlowiscious are carnivorous and hunt mice, which was exploited by Spike in an attempt to get Owlowiscious into trouble in Owl's Well That Ends Well. In the episode Baby Cakes, caterpillars are shown trying to eat apples in the Apple family orchard. There is a salt saloon in Over a Barrel which parallels saloons where alcohol is served; a "drunk" pony gets ejected from the establishment with salt around his mouth. Dragons are shown eating gems, gold, and silver, although some dragons, like Spike, are shown to eat more than just treasure, such as in The Ticket Master and Applebuck Season. The large red dragon in Dragonshy has a hoard of treasure he presumably eats from, as does the green dragon in Owl's Well That Ends Well, and Spike's affection for gems is demonstrated in several episodes. He's shown eating gems in Over a Barrel, A Dog and Pony Show, Owl's Well That Ends Well, and Party of One. Chefs and recipes As should be clear by now, the ponies in the show don't just eat raw or unexplained "it's magic" dishes. They also combine ingredients and cook. *Applejack is described by Pinkie Pie as "the best baker ever" during Applebuck Season. Applejack herself says she can "bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye." *Fluttershy 's rabbit companion Angel mixes and offers a salad to Twilight Sparkle during The Ticket Master . *Pinkie Pie is herself an enthusiastic baker, although her tendency to enjoy hot sauce (in Friendship is Magic, part 1) and blackened cupcakes (in Call of the Cutie) raises questions about the quality of her results. *The young pony Twist makes her own peppermint sticks, mentioned by her in Call of the Cutie. *Apple Bloom tries to bake cupcakes with Pinkie Pie during Call of the Cutie, but the results are a messy kitchen, blackened cupcakes that only Pinkie finds edible, and a very unhappy young filly. *Processed snack foods that are sold commercially are also available, including potato chips and soda. In the real world, potatoes are not recommended as horse feed; Equestrians, however, seem to enjoy them. *Cider made from apples exists in Equestria. *Apple Bloom and Applejack eat roasted marshmallows together in Sisterhooves Social. *Mr. and Mrs. Cake bake desserts in multiple episodes. *Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Applejack make Smores together in Look Before You Sleep. Episodes 1, 3, and 14 make use of a running gag—the listing off of various apple-themed treats. Mentioned are: *Apple pie *Apple fritter *Apple dumpling *Apple crisp *Apple crumble *Apple Brown Bettie *Dutch apple pie *Candied apple on a stick *Apple turnover *Apple cobbler Pinkie Pie names the following ingredients for muffins in Applebuck Season: *Sugar *Eggs *Chocolate chips *Baking soda *Flour (a cup) *Wheat germ Pinkie Pie sings about the ingredients for cupcakes in the Cupcake Song: *Flour (a cup) *Mix (the flour is added to it) *Something sweet (shown as a lollipop, a candy stick, and a wrapped sweet) *Salt ("just a pinch") *Vanilla (a teaspoon, but "add a little more, and you count to four") In the episode Family Appreciation Day, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom make Zap Apple jam from Zap Apples, rainbow-colored apples discovered in the Everfree Forest by Granny Smith. In Granny Smith's flashback, her family also makes many different Zap Apple desserts. In the episode The Last Roundup, Pinkie Pie mentions a Chimichanga-like dish that consists of "mashed up cherries in a tortilla that's deep fried." She alters the name of this dish between 'Cherrychanga', 'Chimicherry', and 'Chimicherrychanga' several times in the course of her long winded conversation with Applejack. However, she admits that she made it up herself. In the German magazine comic Wundersame Apfelkekse, Pinkie Pie makes apple cookies with laughter-inducing magic flower dust. Category:Lists Category:Society Category:Items